Electrical connectors provide data signal and power connections between electronic devices using electrically-conductive contacts. Electrical connectors can be mated to a complementary electronic device and mounted to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, to facilitate the transfer of data signal or power between the substrate and the complementary electronic device.